powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:ChocolateElemental
When you Edit please use only the section you're chancing. For some reason certain members full-page Edit mess up the collapsed Galleries and you're one of them. If you remove from Gallery, then remove from Users. And vice versa of course. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:20, September 21, 2017 (UTC) No worries, you aren't the first one. :) --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:13, September 22, 2017 (UTC) When you Edit please use only the section you're chancing. For some reason certain members full-page Edits mess the collapsed Galleries and you're one of them. --Kuopiofi (talk) 16:39, September 27, 2017 (UTC) When you add to Gallery, make sure they are in Users too. Yes Discord has transformed into balloon, he's also full-blown shapeshifter. Bit pointless to add him to all minor powers he has. --Kuopiofi (talk) 16:48, September 27, 2017 (UTC) When you Edit please use only the section you're chancing. For some reason certain members full-page Edits mess the collapsed Galleries and you're one of them. --Kuopiofi (talk) 13:18, September 29, 2017 (UTC) It's something that could be wider problem with collapsed Galleries. I've contacted Community Central about it, but you know how slow that goes... --Kuopiofi (talk) 15:05, September 29, 2017 (UTC) As a site we had that argument at some point already, can't remember what was said but the result it that Reality Warping Power hasn't been in Categories. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:26, October 1, 2017 (UTC) Since it's so important to you, go ahead and add it to all Forms of magic. And I mean all of them. --Kuopiofi (talk) 14:54, October 5, 2017 (UTC) No. Go ahead, it isn't exactly just some few pages after all. --Kuopiofi (talk) 15:45, October 5, 2017 (UTC) I said Form of Magic, not every page with magic in it. --Kuopiofi (talk) 15:46, October 5, 2017 (UTC) I'd say you haven't even started with Category:Form of magic. As for other pages (after Fom), check if the have Reality Warping/it's Variations as part of the power, those are Reality Manipulations, if they don't have it, they aren't. But please don't add it to various pantheons as that depends on whether the User taps on whole pantheon or just one of the deities. --Kuopiofi (talk) 15:58, October 5, 2017 (UTC) When you Edit please use only the section you're chancing. For some reason certain members full-page Edits mess the collapsed Galleries and you're one of them. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:25, October 7, 2017 (UTC) All powers work differently in every verse (just take a look at how magic is defined/described in various comics, films, games, etc.), so especially with something like RW, which by definition goes beyond what can be done in real life, giving specific on what happens under the hood is better left alone. Any explanation will either be verse-specific (ie. works like that in this verse) or best ques on how it would work in RL. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:32, October 8, 2017 (UTC) You and Furrytopia have to talk and agree which form of My Little Pony Friendship is Magic is the right one, you two have been switching it regularly. --Kuopiofi (talk) 15:41, October 9, 2017 (UTC) When you Edit please use only the section you're chancing. For some reason certain members full-page Edits mess the collapsed Galleries and you're one of them. Third warning. Just checking if you've finished adding Reality Manipulation to all Forms of Magic? --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:43, October 17, 2017 (UTC) OK. --Kuopiofi (talk) 16:18, October 17, 2017 (UTC) As long as they don't age after certain point, they got it. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:40, October 30, 2017 (UTC)